End of the Line
by Doccubus
Summary: Set after Skins Rise. Cook is tired of running, he is ready to face his demons but not without the help of an old friend: Katie Fitch. One-shot.


**AN: One-shot, set after Skins Rise. This was a nice challenge am I not only taking a male POV (which I am not myself) but it's also Cook's (who is more complicated than he seems). **

**End of the Line**

Do you have any idea how hard it is to always be running? You run for years, hoping one day to get lost in the world and you won't have to run anymore.

I thought I could do that when I was working with Louie.

All that did was leave a trail of dead bodies and even more running. I caused the death of yet another friend, like causing Freddie's wasn't enough.

I had to be the number one taking Effy from him and then driving her to the brink of madness right into the office of John Foster.

I can't run anymore. I just can't. Running causes death, so now I've reached the end of the line.

I went to London first, in hopes of finding Effy. I knew she'd be the only one who'd actually see me after everything that happened. I'm a killer though, can't really blame anyone else for not wanting to seek me out.

I found out from a neighbor that Effy was in prison for a white collar crime, some inside trader stuff I didn't understand. Didn't think she'd get involved in something like that.

The neighbor also told me that Naomi had been living with her and got cancer. She had gone home to Bristol with Emily to live out the rest of her days. That news hit me like a ton of bricks.

Naomikins, my good friend, dying. Oh God. I walked down the streets of London afterwards, crying for her, wishing I could run up to her and give her a goodbye hug. But I was glad she was still with Emily, maybe she'd enjoy the last of her life with her love.

That's what I would want to do if I were dying: spend my final days wrapped up in the arms of the woman I love. The perfect ending.

I had been walking for ages when a passing truck stopped beside me and offered me a hitch. I didn't even realize I was on a highway or that I had even left London.

I looked up at the trucker and said, "thanks mate."

I got in the truck with him and he started driving. "Where ya headin' now mate?" The man said. His accent was thick and gruff like from Wales or something but I wasn't sure.

"Dunno," I said.

"Hmm no direction eh?"

I shook my head.

"Well I'm headin' to-a Spain."

"Just drop me off before you reach the border yeah?" I said.

"Ahh, so you're runnin'."

I looked at him incredulously. "How did..."

"I know a runna' when I see it," he said. "Look, there's a nice little town near the border, it's nice to lay low for a while."

"Why are you helping me run when you don't know what I'm running from?" I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Cause I could see you don't'a wanna run anymore."

We didn't speak to each other the rest of the drive. He left me in a small town I didn't even know the name of. It was like a mini-Bristol. I felt quite comfortable, like homely or some shit like that.

I walked through town to look for something to eat before trying to find a pro-bono lawyer. I really did want to stop running but hell if I was gonna turn myself in and let them lock me up for the rest of my life. If I was turning myself in I was getting a damn fair trial, there's something to be said about self-defense yeah?

I ate at this bar in the center of town, I was barely able to pay for it, but the food was worth it. I asked the waitress afterwards, "you know any lawyers in town willing to do pro-bono work?"

The waitress looked me up and down then said, "there are some community lawyers but they aren't very good, sorry love. I know there are some shark lawyers who work in the neighboring city but live here, maybe you can convince them to do pro-bono."

"Why do they live here and not the city?"

"It's more quiet," she said. "A lot of high-end lawyers, doctors, and wealthy business men have homes here. It's what runs this town I suppose."

I nodded slowly then said, "where do you reckon I could find one of these lawyers?"

The waitress pulled out her notepad and started writing. "Here are some names and addresses. Three of them are regular customers here and they're usually very nice so you can start with them. Timothy Harris lives not too far from here, David Collar always leaves a generous tip so he might be willing, and Katie Fitch is always very friendly. After them I'd maybe try Ala..."

"I'm sorry did you just say Katie Fitch?" I said in surprise.

"Yeah, you know her love?"

I smiled and nodded. Sure Katie and I never met eye to eye but surely she'd defend me in court right? "How good of a lawyer is she?" I asked.

The waitress scoffed. "Oh the best. I heard she's never lost a case."

"Did you write her address?"

The waitress nodded and smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks very much." I took the paper from her and gave her a smile before heading out.

Once I started looking for the actual house though I realized I should have asked the waitress for directions, this shit is complicated.

After walking around for probably an hour I finally found Katie's street. Her house was right on the corner. Big place. Very impressive, well done Fitch.

I double checked the number and street then walked right up to the door. I was aware that there was a good chance I'd get the door slammed in my face and I'd have to run before the police came to collect me, but she was my best chance.

I rang the doorbell and waited. After a short while I heard shuffling coming from inside the house and I took in a nervous breath.

Fuck Cook calm down, you don't get nervous. It's just Katie Fitch, your old friend. Friend? For fuck sake she hates you, just run man, run before she...

"Cook?"

I looked right into the brown eyes of a surprised-looking Katie Fitch. She didn't look any different than before but she looked much older, more mature.

I launched into an explanation right away, "don't call the police, listen to me first."

Katie took a step back then opened the door wider. "Come in."

I looked at her in surprise. "Really you want me to come in?"

Katie gave me a small smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Actually, I don't think I've seen it since she was dating Freddie. "I know you're not going to kill me Cook, come in."

I nodded at her then stepped into her house. It was giant and decorated with all sorts of exotic statues and paintings. There was a painting of a leopard that looked very realistic, but I wasn't surprised at all by it.

Katie shut the door and walked in front of me. "Would you like something to drink?"

She's being polite to me? To a killer?

"Cook?"

I shook my head and said, "no thank you Katiekins."

She gave me another sad smile. "No one has called me that in years. Where have you been all this time?"

I shrugged and followed her into the living room where we sat on the sofa. "Running."

Katie nodded. "I can understand that."

"You're not scared of me?" I asked her curiously. "I killed a man."

"You killed the man who killed your best friend and then tried to kill you," Katie said. "We all understood your actions ya know. We would have helped you."

I snorted. "And how would you have done that? We were all a bunch of 18 year-olds fresh out of college still partying and doing drugs. What was I going to do? Hide in J.J's bedroom, in Naomi's extra room, in Freddie's shed?"

Katie nodded. "You were scared."

"But I'm not scared anymore," I said with a heavy sigh. "I don't want to run anymore, that's why I'm here."

Katie cocked an eyebrow at me. "You're turning yourself in?"

I took a deep breath. This is it Cook, just do it. "I want a fair trial."

Katie nodded her head and pressed her finger against her lips as if she were thinking deeply.

"In town they say you've never lost a case," I said meekly.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Katie said.

"Listen I don't have any money," I said raising my hands, "I mean I could steal..."

"Cook," Katie said waving her hand. "Really not a good idea to commit anymore crimes. You'll have to tell me everything that has happened in detail, we gotta be ready for anything the prosecution throws at you."

I did a slight double take and said, "you'll do it?"

Katie chuckled. "People do that every time they see Emily and I for the first time. The double-take you just did."

I chuckled softly. "Katie, are you sure you wanna do this, I mean..."

"James Cook, are you serious? I am the best fucking lawyer around these parts, I am Katie Fucking Fitch. I've never lost a case. You think I wouldn't represent an old friend?"

I gave her the biggest grin I could. "Oh thank you so much Katie." I lurched forward and pulled her into a hug.

She squeaked as I held her tiny body to me tightly. She fit so perfectly in my arms and it felt so nice to have such a warm body against me. Sure I've fucked girls while on the run but it was all impersonal, it didn't feel so...comfortable holding them in my arms.

Well that doesn't mean I want to sleep with Katie or anything...wait, what the fuck am I saying! Katie is a fit bird, and let's face it if she's got a cunt, I wanna be in it.

Okay Cook play it cool, you can't be all pervy she's working your case for free, so stop being a wanker and don't stare at her tits even thought they're FOCKIN mint! Did she get a boob job? No, no it's just that low cut shirt. Does she sleep with that? Foookin hell.

"Cook?"

"Hmm?"

"You like gonna let me go?"

"Sorry," I said breaking the hug I forgot I was holding her in.

When I backed away I saw an odd look on her face. Very smooth Cook you fucking tosser.

"You know Cook I actually kind of missed you," Katie said with a kind smile.

Only this time her smile reached her eyes and it was...beautiful.

Oh shit.

...

"So you left Louie to be picked up by the police?" Katie said adjusting her cute little reading glasses on her nose. She was sitting at the edge of the guest room bed in silky shorts and a tank top with a yellow legal pad on her lap. I was lying on the bed shirtless after sleeping all day while Katie was at work.

I didn't expect after our conversation that morning that she'd get right to work that same night.

"Yes, I left and so did Charlie, I'm sure she's lost somewhere in Mexico now," I said.

Katie shook her head. "Fucking Hell Cook, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"4 fucking people dead because of me," I said with a heavy sigh.

"It was not your fault Cook, that Louie creep is mental," Katie said. "But of course this will not be mentioned in court."

I sat up and gave her a look. "We're lying?"

Katie smiled. "Lawyers lie Cook. That's how I managed to get your case to trial without you having to wait in a prison cell for it"

"Okay, so what are we saying you brilliant liar...I mean lawyer?" I said with a teasing grin.

Katie laughed. "You were young and scared when your best friends' killer tried to murder you as well, so you defended yourself and then in fear you ran," Katie said. "You've spent the last 7 years hiding out in a small convent where you have been repenting your sins."

I snorted. "You're focking kidding me right?"

Katie had a dead serious look on her face. "We're pleading self-defense for a poor innocent scared boy who has found his way into the light with Catholicism. Juries love that, so read up on the Bible yeah?"

"Katie Fucking Fitch, I am impressed," I said with a grin.

Katie smirked smugly. Fuck that's hot.

"Don't worry Cookie," Katie said confidently, "I'll get you off."

Fuuuuuck meeee!

...

"So how's your life been going Katiekins?" I said looking across the kitchen table at Katie who was in this sexy ass powersuit.

Her tight pencil skirt brought out her firm ass and her blouse showed the perfect amount of cleavage. Fucking Christ how did I not notice how fit she was before.

I must have been my obsession with Effy, no other explanation. Freddie has had them both...is it weird that I'm a bit jealous?

Yes, yes it. You're a fucking wanker Cook.

"I moved here about 2 years ago," Katie said. "I went to uni in London got my law degree, graduated top of my class. I had several law firms offering me jobs, but I decided on this one. I wanted to be far away, Bristol is not a good place anymore."

"Too many bad memories yeah?" I said with a sigh. "I can understand that, I'd never go back there. You live here alone?"

Katie nodded with that same sad smile I had seen before. I really didn't like seeing it, it made me want to beat the shit out of whoever caused that sad smile.

"I'm surprised you're not married," I said hoping to get more information.

Katie shook her head. "I had a long term boyfriend in uni and I was head over heels for him, but he didn't like the fact that I couldn't give him children."

"You fookin kidding me?" I cried.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist yeah? He's a wanker," Katie said with a scoff. "Emily helped me through it. It was terrible at the time but I'm over it."

"Hmm," I said nodding. "You and Emily close again yeah?"

"We were always close, just a bit too much," Katie said. "I was a bit clingy."

"A bit?" I teased with a grin.

"Piss off," Katie said with a chuckle.

"I heard about what happened with Naomi and Effy," I said sadly.

Katie sighed deeply. "Effy should have called me. I would have got her off those charges easy but God-forbid that girl asks for help. As for Naomi...I don't even know what to say, I know Emily will come to me absolutely devastated when Naomi..."

"God don't even say it," I said softly.

Katie nodded. "Sorry, I know it's not easy to hear."

I sighed deeply then said, "do you know anything about J.J? Please tell me he's okay."

"Wish I could," Katie said softly.

I felt tears rushing to my eyes. "Just tell me."

"Cook..."

"Please Katie," I whimpered. Fucking hell I just whimpered...like a bitch.

"He lost everything Cook," Katie said softly. "You and Freddie were his brothers and he lost you both, and then shortly after that Lara decided to get back with Albert's father. He was torn up."

"I should have stayed I should have comforted him," I said as hot tears spilled from my eyes. "He shouldn't have had to deal with Freddie's death alone. God, what happened?"

"He wasn't alone, we were all messed up about that," Katie said. "Effy had a relapse and Karen had a mental breakdown and Mr. McClair became an alcoholic, and J.J..." She trailed off and bit her lip.

"Just tell me Katie," I breathed.

"He...Cook, he committed suicide."

"Oh God."

I broke into hard sobs laying my head on the table. The pain in my heart was unbearable, I lost my brothers, both of them and it was all my fault.

I felt a hand on my back and I looked up at Katie who was standing behind me with tears in her eyes. She pressed my head against her chest and held me there as I sobbed hard. I felt so comfortable and safe in her arms like I've always belonged.

"I'm sorry Cook," she said softly. "Everyone took his death hard, we weren't expecting it so soon after losing Freddie, it was terrible."

"Oh God Katie, it's my fault it's all my fault!"

"No! Cook it's not!" Katie said caressing my head. She sound completely outraged.

"It is," I insisted, "I drove Effy mad and led her to Foster, I'm the one who escaped from prison, I'm the one who killed him, I'm the one who ran!"

"You didn't drive Effy mad," Katie said grabbing my cheeks and forcing me to look at her face. Her small hands barely covered my face but even so I hated when people touched my face. For some reason though, I didn't really mind when Katie did it. "Cook, you are a good guy, regardless of your temper and nasty remarks and your incredible stubborness."

"This supposed to make me feel better?"

Katie laughed. "I'm sorry, look Cook the point is that none of this is your fault, life just deals us shitty cards sometimes. You think I wanted to be living alone in a small town, unable to have children, and living off random shags I get at parties celebrating my won cases? At first I thought, I'm a broken woman..."

"You're not!" I interjected.

She shook her head. "I know that now, but not always. You can't think you're a fuck up who caused this nasty chain reaction, because it's just as ridiculous as me thinking I'm broken."

Now I understood why she was so sad. She was just a lonely girl who had accepted the fact that she'd never be happy in her life.

"I got to go to work now yeah?" She said softly.

I nodded and said, "I hope I didn't slobber all over your shirt when I was crying."

She shrugged. "That's what laundry is for." She smiled that smile that reached her eyes that I really liked, then gave me a small peck on the cheek.

She grabbed her blazer from a nearby chair then her purse.

...

The first day of the trial had been absolutely gruesome. The prosecution had shown bloody pictures of Freddie and Foster's bodies to the courtroom saying that I was just as violent as Foster because I had beaten him just as severely as he had beaten Freddie.

It was so hard to watch and it hurt my heart so I ended out bursting into tears like a little bitch. Katie had this stone cold demeanor about her like the pictures didn't affect her at all, but when I burst into tears she gripped my hand under the table.

Her grip was so firm and tight I knew she felt it just as badly as I did but she couldn't show it. Instead she ended out using my tears as my defense.

After we left the courthouse and got into Katie's car, she burst into tears. That stone cold mask was thrown out the window and all that was left was the poor, vulnerable girl who had so much pain in her heart and no way to get it all out.

We had just driven out of the city when she burst into tears suddenly. I was sat in the passenger seat in silence wiping away stray tears from my cheek.

I took her hand that wasn't on the wheel and held it tight until her tears stopped. Then I gave it a gentle kiss. Her skin was so soft and smooth, and I only felt her hand.

Shit Cook, what's going on with you? You've never been this obsessed with a woman before, not even Effy.

She gave me that sad smile then parked her car in her driveway.

Fook. That fucking smile. I want to rid it of all that sadness. She's not happy with her life and I want to change it...I want to make her happy.

Oh Cook, you stupid tosser, you actually think you can make anyone happy? Your two best friends are dead, your little brother is becoming a juvenile delinquent, and all the women you've ever cared about are in prison, on the run, and hanging off a tree, dead.

"Come on," Katie said opening her car door and releasing my hand, "I think we both need a drink."

I chuckled and said, "you read my mind Katiekins."

Katie laughed then led me into the house. "What's your flavor? Wine, whiskey, scotch..."

"Scotch sounds great," I said with a grin.

"That's my favorite too," Katie said with a grin.

She served two glasses then handed one to me. We sat on the couch and drank our alcohol in silence for a moment before I spoke. "That was fooking rough."

Katie nodded. "I'm used to seeing pictures like that in court, but it was really hard seeing Freddie. Fuck."

I nodded sadly. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about it, it pisses me off just thinking about what Foster did to Freds."

"I feel you," Katie said.

We drank at least 5 glasses of scotch having easy conversation and having a good time. I haven't had this much fun with a girl without shagging her since...well, ever. Though I admit I did have fun playing Twister with Pandora, but I ended out shagging her so I don't think that counts.

We were pretty pissed by the time it hit 10 since we finished the whole bottle of scotch. We were laughing and talking like it was the easiest thing in the world.

I nearly choked on my scotch when Katie suddenly said, "I haven't had an orgasm in 5 years."

I coughed loudly and set my drink down on the table.

Katie giggled. "You alright there Cookie?"

"FOOKIN HELL!" I cried.

Katie laughed loudly and said, "you look like you're about to explode."

"Usually happens when a fit bird talks about orgasms," I grunted.

Katie smirked. "Fit bird huh?"

I scoffed. "Babes you're fookin' hot."

Katie blushed. Ohhh man she was really cute when she did that?

Cute? Did I just use the word cute?

"Thanks Cook, I haven't heard that in a long time," Katie said.

I snorted. "How is that even possible? Babes you've got an ass to die for and your tits are mint! Anyone who doesn't see that is fockin blind babes."

"Must be blind if they weren't bothered enough to make sure I had a proper orgasm," Katie said.

"Wait, 5 years, you were with that long term boyfriend of yours weren't you?"

"At the beginning he got the job done, but after a while he just didn't care if I got there."

"Fock that! If it were me I woulda made sure you came at least twice."

Katie chuckled. "You're pretty sure of yourself there Cook."

"Aye," I said nodding, "you say the word and I'll break that 5 year dry spell."

Katie snorted. "Don't test me Cook, you could give me an orgasm without getting your cock wet, so unless you want nothing in return don't offer."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're bluffing."

Katie looked me right in the eye with a stone cold expression on her face. "Katie fucking Fitch doesn't bluff."

"So if I put my hand up your skirt you wouldn't slap the shit out of me and call me a wanker?" I said.

"I'm too pissed to really care Cook," Katie said.

"Well then I won't do it."

Katie gave me an incredulous look. "Really?"

I shrugged. "I usually don't mind going for it with drunk birds but you are way too special to take advantage of."

Katie shook her head. "Not really Cook."

I nodded. "Yes you are Katie."

"How?" Katie said.

I tilted her chin and looked her right in the eye. "You are so powerful and strong and beautiful. You are the best lawyer in these parts, you exhume confidence and everyone respects you. You found out you couldn't have kids before you even turned 18 and here you are moving on with your life and standing strong. And you took my case without hesitation knowing that I'm guilty as sin, allowing me to stay in your guest room for these past two months without paying any rent or contributing in any way. So yes, Katie you are fucking special."

"I'm too special for orgasms?" Katie said with a teasing grin.

I laughed. "Of course not you deserve sober orgasms, come ask me when you're not pissed and Cookie Monster will make your day."

"Don't think I'll have the nerve but good to know I won't get raped in my sleep," Katie snorted.

I chuckled and said, "reckon I should get you to bed yeah?"

Katie snorted. "Isn't that what we've been trying to avoid?"

I laughed as I carried her easily into my arms. She squeaked and giggled wrapping her arms around my neck and kicking her feet like a child.

"You've got some nice muscles Cook," she murmured laying her face in the crook of my neck. "Never realized you were so fit."

"That's cause you never looked babes," I said climbing up the stairs.

By the time I reached her bedroom she was snoring softly against my neck. I kind of tickled a bit but I ignored it. I kicked the duvet of her bed open then laid her down gently on the pillows.

I gently took off her heels then covered her body. I definitely didn't want to change her out of her suit, I don't think I'd be able to control myself if I saw her naked. Or near naked.

I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and caressed her hair softly. She looked so peaceful in her slumber like all the pain in her world was gone and all that was left was the real Katie Fitch. And I found that this Katie Fitch was beautiful.

"Katie," I said softly, "I think I'm falling for you."

...

"So you see ladies and gentlemen of the jury," Katie said walking around the court room, "can poor James Cook who's been abandoned by both his father and mother be blamed for reacting in a moment of fear when his best friend's cold-blooded murderer tried to bash his head in with a baseball bat?" She stopped right in front of the jury and looked at them straight in the eye.

Fuck, she's a beast. The entire case she's been an absolute shark. Every shred of evidence the prosecution presented Katie shot down like she was swatting flies.

No wonder she always wins.

"Look at him people of the court," Katie said passionately, "he has lived in hiding in that convent living with the horrible guilt and pain of that day. God has guided him to a path of light and now he's here pleading with you to see it in your hearts to pardon his past so that he could start his life anew. One that is guided by the light of our lord Jesus Christ."

Fooking Hell, she is so good. And soooo hot. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since that night we got drunk together. The trial has dragged on for another month and now Katie has given her closing statement so that the jury can make a decision.

I am terrified naturally about the results, I've become so accustomed to living with Katie these past three months I can't really see myself living anywhere else, especially not a prison cell.

Though even if they pardon me I can't stay with Katie forever. She said I could stay with her until I found a job and stabilized myself. She has been so good to me, especially after our scotch night but she never mentioned anything about it.

She sat beside me as the jury walked out of the courtroom.

"And now we wait," Katie said.

I took a deep breath and nodded. After about 20 seconds my legs were bouncing like crazy and I was sweating bullets. Katie took my hand and squeezed it firmly. She looked me in the eyes with this 'we will win' look and she looked so confident, but it didn't stop my thundering heart.

The 30 minutes we were waiting for the jury to return were the longest minutes of my life. Everyone in the courtroom stood up as the judge and jury walked to respective places. Katie held my hand the entire time.

When we sat down the judge said, "has the jury reached a verdict?"

The jury member at the end stood up and said, "yes your honor." I held my breath. "We find the defendant, James Cook..."

OhGodohGodohGodohGod.

"Not guilty."

I let out a small squeak and Katie smirked. I was so excited I barely even heard the conviction. They put me on probation for a year in which I had to have a constant job and a stable home.

I was so excited in the car I barely let poor Katie drive. She kept laughing as I sang loudly and changed most of the lyrics to "Katie is the best lawyer ever."

"Cook you're gonna make me crash you tosser!" Katie laughed.

I laughed. "Sorry Katiekins I'm just so happy."

"I am too, we will definitely celebrate at the pub," Katie said, "but let's like try to get there alive yeah?"

"Good deal babes."

"Hey, you know you can list my address as your stable home," Katie said. "And my firm needs assistants, I can get you a job while you look for something you want or maybe decide to finish your A-Levels and go to uni."

"Don't think school's for me but really you don't have to do all that for me Katie, you've let me live at your home for three months I should leave you alone and find my own way."

Katie sighed. "Cook it's really no trouble."

"I appreciate it Katie but I'm sure you want your house to yourself."

Katie shook her head. "I was okay with living alone before but these past few months having you around I realized how lonely I was. I don't think I can live alone again."

I glanced at her for a moment then said, "you _want _me to stay?"

Katie smiled and nodded.

I grinned as wide as I could and said, "good deal then flatmate."

We arrived at the bar after leaving the car at _our _house that was two blocks away, and immediately ordered several shots of tequila. I hadn't done serious drinking since college, got to stay level-headed when you want to disappear you know, but now I had nothing to run from. Even on the run it felt like I was in prison because I was always trapped in dangerous situation with no real freedom to be who I am. The constant fear that I lived with all these years was finally gone and I owed it all to Katie Fitch. Beautiful Katie Fitch. Gorgeous, wonderful, amazing, Katie Fitch.

Oh God.

It can't be. It can't be.

"Let's make a toast shall we?" Katie said raising one of her shot glasses and giving me a beautiful smile.

I actually felt my heart skip a beat like one of those fookin' chick flicks. SHIT! I'm in love with her! Cook you wanker! How could you let this happen?

I gulped and took a deep breath. I raised my shot glass and clinked hers saying, "To my freedom and to you Katie, you've changed my life." I actually heard emotion in my voice so I downed my shot fast and immediately grabbed the second one.

Katie downed her first one and grabbed her second one. "Well I toast to you Cook, you had a lot of courage showing up at my doorstep without knowing if I would slam the door in your face or not. You've remained strong these past months throughout the trial and you've been a great roommate and friend. Thanks for making me feel a little less lonely."

As she downed her second shot I couldn't resist any longer. I stepped forward as she slammed the glass down on the bar and pulled her flush against me by the waist. She squeaked in surprise and her hands went to my chest as I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly against hers.

I knew I could potentially ruin everything I had built with Katie these past few months with this one action and I had prepared my cheek for the slap it would surely receive, but that's not what happened. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she responded to my kiss by opening her mouth for my tongue.

I eagerly slipped my tongue into her mouth and swirled it around with hers. I heard her moan softly and grip my shirt trying to pull me closer. I pressed her against the bar sliding my hands up her back into her hair. It was in a professional bun, so I moved my hands to her cheeks.

The sound of someone clearing his throat made us part with loud gasps. I looked at the bartender who was smirking at us. "Nice snogging session mate, but there are other customers who want drinks yeah?"

"Sorry Ron," Katie muttered her face flashing bright red.

He grinned at Katie and bowed his head slightly, "No need to apologize Katie, it's not the worst thing I've seen at this bar."

Katie bit her lips shyly. God she was beautiful. She looked at me then grabbed my hand, tugging me away from the bar.

Shit Cook, this is it, she's going to kick you out for being a handsy little tosser. I need to apologize now! "Katie," I said as she led me out of the bar, "I am so sor…"

I was cut off by her lips on mine, her tongue immediately slipping into my mouth. She swirling her tongue around mine once, and slid her fingers into my hair. I let out a groan as she pressed me against the nearest wall and grinded herself against me.

Fucking hell, I think she is actively trying to _fookin _kill me!

She broke the kiss suddenly leaving me chasing after her lips like a desperate tool, and she gave me teasing grin.

"Katie," I breathed shaking my head. "You had two shots, I don't wanna take advantage."

"I am not pissed Cook," Katie said looking right into my eyes. "You can't take advantage of someone who wants it; who wants you."

With a groan I slammed my lips against hers hard making her stumble backwards. We stopped when her back hit a parked car on the street and she moaned. The car alarm suddenly rang out loudly and I cried out, "shit!"

Katie laughed like a teenaged schoolgirl and grabbed my hand, "Let's go! I definitely don't want to fight off more charges against you yeah?"

We ran away from the car laughing hysterically. We ran hand in hand towards the house as if the owner of the car were chasing us, but the fit of laughter made it very difficult for us to run. The moment we entered the house the jovial mood changed completely and I was nearly tackled to the ground as Katie jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck.

I caught her and tried to stable my shaking legs. It's not that she was heavy at all—she was as light as a feather—it was the fact that she caught me by surprise. By the time out lips clashed together again, though, I was already stable on my feet and walked her up the stairs towards the bedroom. God, I don't think I've ever wanted a woman as much as I wanted Katie. I craved for her touch as if I were lost in the dessert and Katie was the only source of water.

She broke the kiss with a soft moan to lift her blouse off her body and chug it behind me. Our lips met again as she started loosening my tie. We reached the bedroom where I set her down on her feet and broke the kiss so she could lift the loosened tie over my head. Breathing heavily she unbuttoned my shirt as my hands went around her naked torso to unzip her work skirt from the back.

She pushed my shirt down my shoulders as I let her loosened skirt fall down her hips. Fucking Christ, her body was to die for.

"Fook babes your body is mint," I groaned as she started undoing the belt of my trousers.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "You're not so bad yourself, your abs are…scrumptious."

I snorted. Now that's a new adjective used to describe me, most of the other ones being insulting terms like wanker, tosser, fuckwit, perv, cunt, and bastard. Katie pushed my trousers down my legs and I stepped out of them.

She backed away from me with a playful smile, seductively reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. I was actually salivating as she slid her bra off and tossed it aside. I gawked at her like a hormonal boy as she turned around so I could see she was wearing a thong. She glanced over her shoulder at me with this coy little smirk and pushed her thong down her fockin amazing legs.

She walked to the bed, turned to face me, then slowly lay down making sure to keep her eyes locked to mine. She slowly scooting back onto the bed then spread her legs where I could clearly see her dripping center.

"Fuck me," I whined pushing down my boxers desperately. My erection was about to rip right through them. I walked towards Katie like a predator and I saw that her eyes were on my cock and she had an amused grin on her face.

"What babes? Ever seen one this big before?" I said with a smirk.

Katie bit her lip. "Biggest I've ever seen, but that's not what surprised me actually. I kinda forgot about that tattoo."

I looked down at my cock that was twitching with excitement then let out a loud laugh. "Yes, that was a painful experiment."

Katie chuckled. "Well, it's a bit disturbing actually so why don't we try to," she smirked seductively and spread her legs wider, "hide it from view yeah?"

H-oly foooookin CHRIST!

I lunged at her with an animalistic growl and crashed my lips against hers as I pushed my entire length into her with one thrust. She cried out against my lips and dug her nails into my back. I forced myself to stay still and broke the kiss to look at her face. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were closed. Shit, maybe I should've been a bit gentler. Nice going, you twat.

"Are you alright?" I said softly.

She moaned and nodded her head. "It's just been a while."

"Well you told me you haven't had an orgasm in five years, but it can't be that long can it?" I said taking in deep breaths to try to hold still.

She opened her eyes and gave me a small smile. She shook her head a bit solemnly.

With extreme control I started a slow pace with long, languid thrusts, letting her feel all of me inside of her. God she felt so snug around me, so fucking tight and hugging. It was hard not to start slamming into her right away, I had to control myself if I wanted to end that 5-year drought she's had. And I'm not fockin James Cook if I don't do that.

I heard her moaning and I looked at her face contorted in pleasure. I kept my thrusts slow and steady trying to find that one spot that would drive her mad.

I moved my hips in different angles with every thrust seeing which spot got the louder reactions. I groaned in pleasure and clenched my eyes shut trying to control myself as her nails dug into my back.

"Harder," Katie breathed anxiously, "faster. Fuck Cook yes!"

I started picking up the pace letting go of some of my control. My thrusts were harder and medium paced. It was sheer torture because all I wanted to do was go in balls deep and cum into that fucking sweet cunt of hers.

Her moaning became more desperate and she started writhing underneath me arching her back and clawing at my back. I couldn't stand it anymore. I let go of all my control and started pounding into her as hard and fast as I could. She cried out loudly, calling my name and repeating positive words like, 'yes,' 'right there,' 'more,' 'don't stop.'

Yeah, like I'd ever stop.

I felt the heat pooling at my crotch, the burn was making my legs start to tremble but I took deep breaths and started counting backwards from ten to keep control. I knew she was almost there. I could hear it in her desperate moans, and I could feel it in her tight cunt that was starting to contract against my cock.

I thrust harder and faster than ever desperately wanting to push her over the edge because I couldn't stand it anymore. She let out a loud scream and broke into a fit of trembles. I saw her eyes roll back and her back arched and then I felt her cunt tightening around me so fucking hard she was squeezing the life out of me.

She looked so beautiful in her fucking orgasm, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life. That was all it took to push me right over the edge and I breathed out Katie's name as I released myself into her trembling and thrusting erratically.

I collapsed on top of her, making sure to put my body weight on my arms. I snuggled my head in the crook her neck as she wrapped her arms around my back and started caressing it.

"Katie," I said after a moment of comfortable silence. I lifted my head up and looked her right in the eyes. I had to tell her that I loved her. I couldn't hide this feeling anymore. "Katie, I…"

She put her finger over my lips and smiled at me. "I know Cook," she said softly. "I heard you the other night, when you left me in my room after drinking all my scotch."

She heard that? The fuck, why didn't she say anything?

She gave me a gentle kiss on the lips and smiled brightly. It was a genuine smile that reached all the way to her eyes devoid all that sadness that I had seen in all her other smiles that I hated with a passion. "I love you too Cook."

I couldn't help but grin. For the first time in my life things were actually looking up and I could actually see a happy ending. Katie kissed my lips so tenderly as I moved beside her and cuddled her close to me. Then she laid her head on my chest as I whispered words of love in her ear and fell asleep with that pure happy smile on her face.

I never did see that sad smile again.

**AN: Just so you know I know absolutely nothing about the English justice system so don't flame me, I made it as realistic as I could in my brain lol Hope you enjoyed my little short.**


End file.
